Dwarven Paragon
The Mynrughdaer The man in the mountain represents so much more than what people think of the dwarf. And while dwarves are known for their rugged steadfastness, there are some that seek to find the truth of what it means to be mountain born, finding an inner strength and resolve to be molded from the Earth itself. The mynrughdaer takes the ideals founded by what it means to be a dwarf and attempts to perfect them in himself as fits his own personal ethics. Role The mynrughdaer are staunch guardians of the dwarven ideals first and foremost willing to face any obstacle that threatens those ideals and the mynrughdaer’s personal beliefs and faith in themselves and their culture. Relying on their unending desire reach perfection in their martial and spiritual discipline, the mynrughdaer easily stands up to most that would threaten him or what he stands with skill, strength, and fortitude to take down the largest threats and outlasting the most enduring opponent. Race The mynrughdaer is restricted to only humanoids of the dwarf sub-type. Alignment The mynrughdaer must be of lawful alignment. Hit Die d10 Class Skills The mynrughdaer class skills are Appraise (Int), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Disable Device (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (dungeoneering) (Int), Knowledge (engineering) (Int), Knowledge (geography) (Int), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (nobility) (Int), Profession (Wis), Sense Motive (Wis), Spellcraft (Int), and Survival (Wis). Skill Ranks per Level: 4 + Int modifier. Mynrughdaer Progression Table Class Features All of the following are class features of the mynrughdaer. Weapon and Armor Proficiency The mynrughdaer is proficient with all simple and martial weapons and treats any exotic weapon with ‘Dwarven’ in its name as a martial weapon. If firearms are found within the campaign world, the mynrughdaer is also proficient with early firearms. The mynrughdaer is proficient with light, medium, and heavy armor as well as shields (including tower shields). Armsman (Ex) At 1st level, the mynrughdaer chooses a single one-handed or two-handed slashing or bludgeoning melee weapon and gains a +1 competence bonus on attack rolls with that weapon. At 4th level and every four levels thereafter (through 16th level) the mynrughdaer may either increase the bonus for the selected weapon or choose another eligible weapon to gain a +1 competence bonus. If the weapon’s title includes the word Dwarven, he gains an additional +1 competence bonus for the chosen weapon (maximum of +5). If the mynrughdaer has either the Tommy Knocker or Unstoppable Fury path of the Rock Steady ability, the competence bonus of the weapon also applies to his CMB when attempting any maneuvers related to that path. Rock Steady (Ex) The mynrughdaer chooses a life path, and gains a bonus feat at 1st level based on the path chosen. The mynrughdaer gains additional bonus feats at 5th, 10th, and 15th level based on the path. The mynrughdaer does not have to meet the prerequisites of the feats listed in his path in order to gain them. Once a path is chosen, it cannot be altered. Battle Bred The battle bred believes that to be the last one standing is the most sure way of winning any battle. 1st level - Toughness 5th level - Diehard 10th level - Heroic Recovery 15th level - Heroic Defiance Maksman The marksman focuses his training with ranged weapons, particularly crossbows. 1st level - Point-Blank Shot 5th level - Rapid Reload 10th level - Precise Shot 15th level - Crossbow Mastery Powerhouse The powerhouse seeks to take full advantage of his own strength and brawn, maximizing his strikes for full effectiveness. 1st level - Power Attack 5th level - Furious Focus 10th level - Death or Glory 15th level - Dreadful Carnage Tommy Knocker The best way to deal with an enemy is knock him down first is the motto of the tommy knocker. 1st level - Improved Trip 5th level - Greater Trip 10th level - Tripping Strike 15th level - Keep ‘Em Down Unstoppable Fury Once this mynrughdaer gets moving, little can stand his unstoppable fury. 1st level - Improved Bull Rush 5th level - Greater Bull Rush 10th level - Bull Rush Strike 15th level - Push Back Dwarven Heritage At 2nd level, the mynrughdaer learns how to focus his dwarven abilities to deeper levels. He may choose one of the heritage traits as long as he meets any requirements for it, and each trait may only be taken once unless otherwise specified in the trait’s description. Once a trait is chosen, it cannot be altered. Ancestral Feud (Ex) The mynrughdaer chooses a humanoid subtype (elf, giant, goblinoid, giant, or reptilian). He gains a bonus to all attack and damage rolls along with Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks involving creatures of the selected type equal to ¼ his class level (minimum of +1). This bonus does stack with any bonuses granted from dwarven racial traits. Cast-Iron Stomach (Ex) The mynrughdaer’s saving throws versus poison gains a bonus equal to ¼ his class level beyond that granted by the dwarven Hardy racial trait (minimum of +1). Crafter’s Eye (Ex) The mynrughdaer gains a +2 bonus to any Appraise checks when determining the wealth of non-magical items that contain gems or precious metals. The same bonus applies to any craft check involving the creation of masterwork metal arms or armor or jewelry made of gems or precious metals. Dwarven Hustle (Ex) The mynrughdaer gains a 5 ft. bonus to his base movement rate which is not affected by encumbrance or the type of armor he is wearing. Once the mynrughdaer reaches 12th level, this bonus increases to 10 ft. Geologist (Ex) The mynrughdaer is well versed in geological and sociological studies of various environments. He gains a racial bonus to any Knowledge (geography) skill checks equal to ½ his class level. The mynrughdaer must have at least 1 rank in Knowledge (geography) before he may choose this dwarven heritage trait. Giant Hunter (Ex) The mynrughdaer is trained in tactics to outwit the clumsy attacks of giants. When facing a creature of the giant subtype, the creature’s effective reach is reduced by 5 feet when determining if the mynrughdaer is it it’s threat range. The mynrughdaer also gains an additional dodge bonus to his AC equal to 1/5 his class level. This bonus does stack with the dwarven Defensive Training racial trait. Immovable (Ex) When subjected to a Bull Rush, Overrun, or Reposition maneuver, the mynrughdaer’s racial bonus to his CMD gains a bonus equal to 1/5 his class level. The mynrughdaer must be at least 6th level before he may choose this dwarven heritage trait. Mage Foe (Ex) The mynrughdaer saving throws versus spells or spell-like abilities gains a bonus equal to ¼ his class level beyond that granted by the dwarven Hardy racial trait (minimum of +1). Sure Footed (Ex) When subjected to a Trip maneuver the mynrughdaer’s racial bonus to his CMD gains a bonus equal to 1/5 his class level. The mynrughdaer must be at least 6th level before he may choose this dwarven heritage trait. Stone Mastery (Ex) The mynrughdaer’s ability to determine unusual stonework (including taps and secret doors in stone walls, ceilings, or floors) increases, granting him a +4 total racial bonus to his Perception checks when passing within 10 ft. of them. The mynrughdaer may take this trait multiple times, increasing the total bonus by +2 each additional time beyond the first. Structural Engineer (Ex) The mynrughdaer is adept at the design and supervision of construction projects. He gains a racial bonus to any Knowledge (engineering) skill checks equal to ½ his class level. The mynrughdaer must have at least 1 rank in Knowledge (engineering) before he may choose this dwarven heritage trait. Superior Sight (Ex) The mynrughdaer’s darkvision increases from 60 ft. to 90 ft. The mynrughdaer must have darkvision before he may choose this dwarven heritage trait. Brothers in Arms At 3rd level, the mynrughdaer may choose a teamwork feat at a bonus feat. He must meet the prerequisites for this feat. Once a day he may grant the benefits of this feat to a number of allies equal to his Wisdom modifier for 1 round per class level as a move action as long as the ally is within sight of the mynrughdaer and can hear his voice. At 7th level and every fourth level thereafter the mynrughdaer may choose another bonus teamwork feat. At 11th and 19th level he gains another daily use of this ability. Frothlekair Beginning at 4th level, the mynrughdaer gains access to the secret knowledge of the dwarven ancestors and may be able to cast a limited number of divine spells per day as listed on the mynrughdaer progression table chosen from spells found on the mynrughdaer spell list. The mynrughdaer must have an Wisdom equal to 10 + the spell level in order to cast spells of that level. He also gains bonus spells for a high Wisdom, and only by having an Wisdom of 12 or higher may he begin casting first level spells at 4th level. The mynrughdaer must prepare his spells at the beginning of the day after getting 8 hours of rest, though they need not be consecutive. The mynrughdaer may choose any spell on his spell list but requires an hour of contemplation and prayers to his ancient ancestors to gain access to the spells Forfethur's Velsign (Su) At 9th level, the mynrughdaer may invoke the blessing of his ancestors during combat once per day. The mynughdaer may choose one of the following options when using the Forfethur’s Velsign based on his class level. While the mynrughdaer gains more powerful velsign at 13th and 17th level, he may use velsign gained at lower levels as well. The mynrughdaer gains an additional daily use of the forfethur’s velsign at 15th level. Clan Strength (9th level, Ex) The mynrughdaer may draw upon the collective strength of his clan, gaining a +4 enhancement bonus to Strength and Constitution. He also gains a bonus equal to ½ his class level to Strength based skill and ability checks, particularly to break or bend objects. The mynrughdaer activates this velsign as a standard action and it lasts for a number of minutes equal to his class level. Cold Iron Sheen (9th level, Su) The mynrughdaer’s skin and drawn melee weapons are sheathed in a malleable coating of cold iron. This grants the mynrughdaer +5 natural armor bonus and his weapons (as well as unarmed attacks) are treated as cold iron for purposes of damage reduction. Activating this velsign requires a move action and lasts for a number of rounds equal to the mynrughdaer’s class level. Mithral Sheen (13th level, Su) The mynrughdaer’s skin and drawn melee weapons are sheathed in a malleable coating of mithral. This grants the mynrughdaer DR 5/magic and his weapons (as well as unarmed attacks) are treated as silver for purposes of damage reduction. Activating this velsign requires a move action and lasts for a number of rounds equal to the mynrughdaer’s class level. Stórmathur I (13th level, Sp) The mynrughdaer may transform himself into a frost giant, fire giant, hill giant, or stone giant as the Giant Form I spell as a spell-like ability. It requires a standard action to complete the transformation and lasts for 1 minute per class level. Adamantine Sheen (17th level, Su) The mynrughdaer’s skin and drawn melee weapons are sheathed in a thin coating of adamantine. This grants the mynrughdaer a DR 10/- while his weapons have a hardness of 20 and are treated as adamantine for purposes of damage reduction and overcoming the hardness of other materials. Unarmed attacks are also treated as adamantine for purposes of overcoming damage reduction and hardness. Activating this velsign requires a standard action and lasts for a number of round equal to ½ the mynrughdaer’s class level. Stórmathur II (17th level, Sp) The mynrughdaer may transform himself into a cloud giant or storm giant as the Giant Form II spell as a spell-like ability. It requires a standard action to complete the transformation and lasts for 1 minute per class level. Fjallandar (Sp) At 20th level, the mynrughdaer becomes the embodiment of the mountain spirit. He may transform himself into a huge earth Elemental as the Elemental Body IV spell as a standard action. The mynrughdaer may maintain this form a total number of minutes per day equal to ½ his class level, though they do not need to be consecutive (but must be used in 1 minute increments). Spell List 1st Level Abundant Ammunition, Alarm, Ant Haul, Bless, Crafter’s Fortune, Detect Magic, Detect Secret Doors, Endure Elements, Expeditious Excavation, Grease, Hide from Undead, Ironbeard, Know the Enemy, Magic Stone, Mighty Fist of the Earth, Remove Fear, Stone Fist, Stone Shield, Sunder Breaker, Thunderstomp. 2nf Level Aid, Align Weapon, Communal, Ant Haul, Arcane Lock, Augury, Blessing of Courage and Life, Bear’s Endurance, Bull’s Strength, Create Pit, Elemental Speech, Find Traps, Kinetic Reverberation, Knock, Owl’s Wisdom, Pilfering Hand, Reloading Hands, Resist Energy, Returning Weapon, See Invisibility. 3rd Level Burrow, Create Food and Water, Dispel Magic, Explosive Runes, Halt Undead, Haste, Heroism, Locate Object, Meld into Stone, Prayer, Protection from Energy, Rage, Remove Curse, Communal Resist Energy, Spiked Pit, Spiritual Weapon, Stone Shape, Greater Thunderstomp. 4th Level Acid PIt, Death Ward, Detonate, Divine Power, Earth Glide, Elemental Body I (Earth only), Neutralize Poison, Communal Protection from Energy, Spiritual Ally, Stoneskin, Transmute Mud to Rock, Transmute Rock to Mud, Wall of Stone Feats Keep ‘Em Down Your enemy is best served while lying on his belly. Prerequisites: Greater Trip, base attack bonus +12 Benefit: An opponent within reach that attempts to get up from a prone position always provokes an attack of opportunity from you regardless of any special abilities or feats that may have that normally allows them to stand without provoking. In addition, you may attempt to trip the opponent as part of your attack of opportunity rather than making a normal attack preventing them from standing up. The opponent may use another move action to attempt to stand, but this will still provoke an attack of opportunity from those with the ability to make multiple attacks of opportunity. Normal: You cannot attempt to trip an opponent as an attack of opportunity. Push Back When they swing at you, you push ‘em back first. Prerequisites: Greater Bull Rush, base attack bonus +12 Benefit: Once per turn, when someone takes an attack of opportunity against you, you may perform a Bull Rush maneuver as an immediate action to attempt to push them back before they can make their attack. If successful you push them back 5 ft. and if you are no longer threatened by them, they may not follow through with their attack of opportunity. Category:Class